dareya1
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: at current track after shreya ki sagaai
1. Chapter 1

**i know you all are upset from current dareya track and yaa it is painful for dareya lovers but don't worry there is more liker than haters of dareya my this story belongs to current dareya track i hope you all understand what i mean to say...**

**WARNING:Plss any person who does'nt like dareya pair or my stuff kindly don't give reviews but please don't play with my emotions...Others please enjoy...**

**Shreya at next day after her sagaai with Siddhrath...**

**At bureau...**

**Daya is reading one of the file and standing at side...Shreya enters in bureau without looking at him...DAya noticed her and since there is no one he tries to escape from side but suddenly her phone rings...**

**Shreya is not known that Daya is standing there she picks the call...**

**Shreya:Hello kya hain ab kyun pareshan kar rahe ho mujhe tum jo chahte ho gaya na ho gayii na sagaai please ab kuch din mujhe meri zindagi chain se jeene do...**

**Daya looks at her side in confuse manner he is not able to understand what she is saying and why she is saying all that...**

**Shreya:Dekho main kam se do mahine tak kuch nahii karungi samjhe tum and don't you dare to call me again...**

**Shreya cuts the call in frustration and moves to her table a tear fall from eyes as she turns she saw Daya standing there...Shreya in shock stands up her face is totally shock she wipes her tears...**

**Shreya:Daya sir aap yahaan kab aaye...**

**Daya tries to be normal...**

**Daya:Just abhi abhi good morning...**

**Shreya:Good morning sir...**

**Daya:Tum ro rahi ho kya Shreya...**

**Shreya control herself...**

**Shreya:Nahiii sir vo aankh mein kuch chala gaya tha...Kuch hota to sabse pehle aapko hi batati...**

**Daya:Mujhe kyun?**

**Shreya looks at him in dissappointment...**

**Daya in smile...**

**Daya:Ab to yeh haq Siddharth hai vaise bhi ab to tumhari sagaai ho chuki hain ab to sab baat usse hi bataogi...**

**Shreya looks at his eyes...**

**Shreya POV:Main kaise bataon sir aapko meri kitni badi majburi hain iss sagaa ke pichhe sir aap to chahe iss dukh se baahar bhi nikal aaoge jab main aapse durr ho jaungi ki aapne mujhse pyaar kiya...Lekin main...Main to kabhi nahii nikal paaogi har pal bas aap yaad aayenge...**

**Daya POV:Sorry Shreya tumse itna harsh bolne ke liye lekin main kya karoon Shreya main chah ke bhi vo sab bhula nahii paa rahaa hoon...Par i promise Shreya tumhare aankhon mein jiske bhi kaaran aansoo aaye hain usse to main chodunga nahii...**

**Suddenly door opens Pankaj Dushyant and Purvi enters...**

**Shreya shed her tears...**

**Dushyant:Kya baat hai sir aaj aap dono itna jaldi...Shreya ka to pata hain raat bhar neend nahii aayi hogi aapko kya hua...**

**Daya is continuously looking towards Shreya...Purvi notice it and coughs Daya come out of trance...**

**Daya:Haan kya bol rahe the tum Dushyant...**

**Dushyant:Vo main yeh...**

**Purvi:Sir Dushyant sir bol rahe the ki Shreya apni sagaai mein kitni sundar lag rahiii thi...**

**Dushyant glares at her...**

**Daya:Haan haan main aata hoon sab apna apna kaam karo**

**Daya went and everyone starts working at lunch Shreya went to Daya...**

**Shreya:Sir vo main...**

**Daya:KYa hua Shreya...**

**Shreya:Sir vo kya main half day mein jaa sakti hoon...**

**Dushyant:Kyun jijaji ne bulaaya hain kya...I mean agar bulaaya hain to hum kaise rok sakte hain...**

**Shreya look downwards...**

**Daya:Jaao...**

**Shreya:Thank you sir...**

**Shreya went from there...A case reported everyone went for searching...**

**Pankaj:Sir shayad issi coffeee shop se uss criminal e coffee pee thi...**

**Abhijeet:Acha chalo dekhte hain...**

**Daya:Dekhiye aap yahaan ke manager hain kya aap bata sakte hain ki yeh aadmi yahaan aaya tha ya nahii...**

**Manager:JI yeh aadmi to yahaan nahii aaya tha...**

**Abhijeet:Ji shukriya...pankaj tum kahaan khoye hue ho...**

**Pankaj:Sir aapko kissi jaane pehchaane insaan ki rone ki awaaz sunaai de rahii hain kya...**

**Daya:Haan Pankaj aisa lag raha jaise iss dard ko maine pehle bhi mehsus kiya hain...**

**Abhijeet:Awaaz iss taraf se aa rahii hain...**

**All of three Pankaj Abhijeet and Daya went to that direction and saw a girl sobbing...As soon they look at her face they were not able to control themselves but somehow tries to normal...**

**The girl is hugging someold age man and sobbing badly man is putting hand at her head and tries to stop her crying...**

**Old man:Beta chup ho jaao kya hua yeh to batao...**

**Girl:MUjhse bahut badi galti ho gayii hain uncleji main bahut burrii ho main kabhi kissi ko khush nahii rakh sakti humesha dusro ki taklif ka kaaran bann jaati ho...**

**Uncle:Tujhse kisne kaha Shreya ki tu burii hain haan kaun hain jo yeh bolta hain ki usse teri zaroorat nahii...**

**Shreya:Nahii hain uncle koi nahii hain jisne bola ki main burii hoon par haan uncle koi aisa bhi nahii jisne ye kaha ki usko meri zaroorat hain...**

**Uncle:Aisa kuch nahii hain beta acha batao shaadi ki taiyaari kaisi chal rahii hain dekho shaadi mein to main aaonga sagaai mein na aa paaya to...Ladka kaisa hain haan tujhe pasand hain...**

**Shreya turns and moves towards exit Abhijeet Daya and Pankaj goes at other side...**

**Shreya:Haan uncle ladka bahut acha hain mummy papa ko bahut pasand hain sab ki pasand hain...**

**Uncle:Maine teri pasand poochi Shreya...**

**Shreya lowers her head and then wipes her tears and look towards him...**

**Shreya:Mujhe bhi pasand hain Siddharth main jaisa sochti thi vo bilkul vaisa hain...**

**Uncle:Phir acha hain pata hain Shreya main humesha se sochta tha ki tujhe jo ladka mille vo sabse acha ho...Tera har pal saath de girne mein tera sahaara bane jaise tune sab ke liye socha hain koi ho jo tere baare mein soche main nahii kehta tha ek din tujhe koi aisa milega jo har pal tera haath thaama rahega...**

**Shreya just nodded her head...**

**Uncle:Acha to beta ab main chalta hoon ab kal baat karenge...**

**Shreya:Ji uncle...**

**By these words her uncle went...**

**Shreya:Aap sahii keh rahe ho uncle aaj mujhe ek insaan milaa hain jo har pal mera saath dega par mujhe kya pata tha uncle ki main hi waqt aane par uska saath nahii de paaungi main jo kar rahii hoon na uske liye kabhi khud ko maaf nahii kar paaungi kabhi nahii...Aur Daya Sir ye meri sazza ki main aapse durr rehke har taqleef jheloon...**

**She wipes her tears and took her bag to went outside...But as she is passing she saw in mirror Daya standing she turns...**

**Shreya:Sir aap log yahaan...**

**Abhijeet:Haan vo Shreya case ke silsile mein aaye the ab chalte hain...**

**Pankaj:Ji sir chaliye...**

**Shreya thought they does'nt hear her and starts moving...**

**Abhijeet:Chal Daya...**

**Daya:Abhijeet tum aur Pankaj jaao mujhe Shreya se kuch baat karni hain...**

**Abhijeet and pankaj understand and they both moves from there...There is complete silence both of them are stands there about 10 minutes Daya is constantly looking at her...**

**Shreya:Kya baat hain Sir...**

**Daya:Vahii poochna chahta hoon tum bataogi to nahii to kya karoon...**

**Shreya:Sir batane ko kuch hain hi nahii to kya bataon...**

**Daya:Nahii batana na to theek hain mat bato Shreya main Sirf itna kahunga Shreya kahin tumhare zyada samay tak khamosh rehne se kissi ki zindagi barbaad ho gayii to mat pachtana Shreya shayad tab tak bahut derr ho jaaye...**

**Daya starts going from there...**

**Shreya:KYun Sir aapko experience hain aapko pata hain khamoshi se dard hota hain...Aap mujhse bhi to khamoshi padhana chahte the samajh lijiye ab main aapse padhvaana chahti hoon...**

**By these words she went...**

**Sorry to everyone i know yeh plot aapne nahii bola tha but aur kuch soojh hi nahii raha issliye likh diya...**

**i will try to post next chapter tomorrow i hope you like it if it so do review**

**Thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter and a big thanks who read my story a new beginning and reviewed it any one of you if knows any site where I can publish my story please tell me…**

**Aap sab ki request hain mere paas I know request zyada hain aur time nahi hain and I promise if time mila to main Sachvi ar kevi pe likhoongi but I need time for it please try to understand tab tak ke liye inhi se kaam chalayiye…**

**AND PLS pls pls TELL ME ANY SITE NAME WHERE I CAN PUBLISH SHORT STORIES….**

**Now next chapter**

Daya is standing there thinking about Shreya words and then all the incident…Nothing is striking at his mind what to do what is right or wrong?He knows that whatever he do Shreya is not going to tell him the reason behind all these…

Hence he started and moves towards Bureau…To his surprise Shreya is standing there talking with Purvi…

Kavin:Shreya tum to half day mein chali gayii thi waapas kyun aa gayii…

Shreya:Sir vo…

Daya:Koi faayda nahi Kaavin patthar ke aage sir phodne se dard khud ko hi hota hain jab insaan kuch batana hi nahi chahta to main aur tum chahe kitni mehnat kar le koi faayda nahi…

Shreya just look towards him…

Dushyant:Sir case ke baare mein kuch pata chala…

Daya:Nahii Dushyant coffee shop mein to kuch pata nahi chala uss ladke destination ek chawl ke paas pata chali hain hum soch rahe hain vahaan chale..

Purvi:haan Sir ye theek rahega….

Dareya, karvi went to that place…

Kaavin:Sir yahaan pata karte hain…

Purvi knocks the door…One old lady comes forward Shreya is at backward she is not able to see that woman but woman recognises her at very first moment…Woman immediately moves towards her and starts grambling…

Woman:Bhaag ja bhaag ja inhe bhi yahaan se le ja…..Ja yahaan se bola na maine jaa yahaan se…

3 of them start looking toward Shreya…Shreya tries to be normal as if she does'nt know what that woman is speaking…

Shreya:Dekhiye theek hain main chal jaaungi aap pareshan na hoyiye main jaa rahii hoon aap bas rest kijiye…

Shreya without saying a word further just moves out of that chawl….Daya got struck by that woman comment comes towards Shreya…

Daya:Shreya vo aunty kya keh rahii thi…

Shreya:Sir unki dimaagi haalat theek nahi hain vo aise hi bakwaas kar rahi thi…

This make Daya's anger at top…

Daya:Tumhe lagta hain kya main pagal hoon mujhe samajh nahi aata sach sach batao vo aurat kya baat kar rahii thi itna to main jaanta hoon ki uss baat ka koi matlab tha bas baat batao…

Shreya:Jab koi baat hi nahi hain to main aapko bataon kya…Ajeeb zabardasti hain…

Daya hold her hand tightly and pulls towards him…

Daya:Zabardasti tumne dekhi nahi hain…Dekhi hoti to itne jhoot bol hi nahi paati…

Shreya is about to say something but a voice interrupted…

Voice:Ye kya ho raha hain…

Dareya look at side and saw Siddharth and his mom standing…Daya leaves Shreya…

Daya:Vo aunty…

As soon he gave any excuse Shreya pretends to fall at ground…

Siddharth:Shreya sambhalke…

Siddharth comes and supports Shreya to stand perfectly…

Shreya:Autyji vo paanv mein lag gayii thi issliye Daya sir sambhal rahe the…Vaise aap log yahaan kaise…

Siddharth mother:Vo hum vo shop…Shopping ke liye aaye the…

Daya:Yahaan to aas paas koi mall nahi hain…

Siddharth:Haan hum bas jaa hi rahe the ki socha Shreya ko saath lete chale…

Daya:Haan par usse to lagii hui hain vo nahi jaa paayegi aapke saath main Purvi se bol dunga vo usse chod degi aap log jaayiye…

Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir siddharth hain na vo mujhe chod dega aap chinta mat kijiye…

As soon Daya can complete his sentence or solve his query Shreya went with Siddharth…

At bureau…

Daya is sitting tensed Abhijeet his seeing his best buddy condition like that move to that direction…

Abhijeet:"Kya hua yaar muh latkaye baithe ho…

Daya:Jaise tumhe kuch pata hi nahi hain…

Abhijeet:Acha to Shreya ke baare mein socha jaa raha hain…

Daya:Aur nahi to kya Abhijeet I know she is trouble but how can I help her if she does'nt want to tell me the reason…

Taarika:Try to find out Daya…

Daya look at entrance Taarika standing…

Daya:Kaise…Vo to mujge dekh ke hi bhaag jaati hain aise mein main kaise samay nikaaloon…

Taarika:Vo to mujhe nahi pata Daya but pata to karna hoga na Daya…Shreya ki zindagi ka sawaal hain….Kuch nahi to itna to ki tumse pyaar kar ke bhi yeh shaadi uske liye important kyun hain…

Daya:Main uske ghar jaa ke baat karoon…

Abhijeet:Agar kissi ne dekh liya to…

Daya:We have no other option boss…

Daya moves to Shreya's house he calls her and by luck she picks it…

Daya:Shreya mujhe tumse baat karni hain please apne ghar ke baahar aao…

Shreya:Daya sir vo main vo main busy hoon main Siddharth ke saath kahin baahar aayi hui hoon…

Daya reaches at her house and saw her standing at terrace…

Daya:Kahaan terrace pe…

Shreya observes Daya standing at his garden…Having tears in his eyes…

Shreya:Main aati hoon…

Shreya comes at garden…

Shreya:Kya baat hain Daya Sir koi pareshani hain kya…

Daya:Jaise tumhe pata nahi hain kya pareshani hain….

Shreya:Jab tak aap batayenge pata bhi nahi chalegi…

Daya:Yahii pata karne aaya hoon Shreya what do you want tumhare paanv padoo tab tum bataogi ki kya problem ho kya main dost hone ki khaatir sachaai jaan nahi sakta…

Shreya:Nahii…

Daya:Kyun haan kyun kar rahii ho yeh sab kya baat hain batao to…

Shreya:Please Daya sir chale jaayiye yahaan se kissi ne aapko dekh liya to khaamkha meri shaadi mein effect padega…..

Daya:Chala jaaunga aaj kyun hamesha ke liye chala jaaunga bas ek baar yeh keh do ki yeh shaadi kissi zor zabardasti se nahi tumhari marzi se ho rahii hain…

Shreya:Haan meri marzi se ho rahii hain…

Daya looks at her face having no sense of shame for what she is doing now his all hopes are shattered…

Daya:Ab samajh aaya…Means tumne kabhi mujhse pyaar kiya hi nahi vo sab ek naatak tha mere kareeb aane ka mujhse kya chahti thi haan sab ladko ki tarah tumhare paanv pe girr ke pyaar ka izhaar karoon…Haan mujhe laga tum Sonal aur Purbi jaisi nahi ho lekin tum to unse bhi girri ho…

Shreya:Sir please aap jaayiye yahaan se main aap se koi baat nahi karna chahti aur na hi kuch aisa bulvaana chahti hoon jisse aapko baad pe sharm aaye….

Daya:Mujhe kabhi sharm nahi aayenge na buraa lagega tum…

Shreya:Sir please….

Daya:Kya karoon main tumhare jaisa nahi hoon Shreya itni request ke baad to maan hi jaaunga…Ek baat zaroor kahunga Shreya kabhi bhi aisa lage ki tumse galti hui to ek baar mere paas aa jaana aur apne dil ki baat keh dena I promise main tumhara intezaar karte hue uss waqt bhi khara hunga…

By these words Daya went….Shreya somehow went to her room and starts crying badly….Next day…

Shreya enters to bureau….She looks at every direction everyone is present but Daya is at no place…After some hours Abhijeet comes…

Abhijeet:Shreya tumhe pata hain Daya kahaan pe hain…

Shreya:Nahii Sir kya hua Daya Sir aaye nahi…

Abhijeet:Nahii kal raat se uska kuch pata nahi chal raha pata nahi kahaan pe kis haalat mein last time shayad tumse hi milne gaya tha…

Shreya:Haan Sir vo aaye to the lekin phir thori derr mein chale gaye the…

Purvi:Daya sir ka mood kaisa tha…

Shreya:Theek hi tha matlab gusse mein the…Lekin Daya sir chahe kitne hi gusse mein ho vo kahin gussa hoke nahi jaa sakte I am sure about it…

Abhijeet:Haan yeh bhi hain par kahaan gaya hain yeh bataya bhi nahi…

Suddenly Shreya's phone rings….

Shreya:Kya kahaan kis hospital mein main abhi aayi papa aap tension mat lo main pahunchti hoon…

Shreya runs outside other officer runs backward all of them comes to city hospital….Abhijeet saw Daya standing there and Shreya's father sobbing badly….

Shreya runs to her father and sits there…

Shreya:Papa kya hua Papa mummy kaisi hain doctor ne kya kaha batayiye na…

SF:Vo andar tabiyat theek nahi doctor le gaye hain pata nahi kya hoga paiso ki zaroorat hain…

Shreya:Jitne paise lagenge main intezaam kar dungi papa aap chinta mat kijiye kuch nahi hoga mummy ko main hoon na….

SF:Daya ne paise de diye hain beta koi chinta ki baat nahi vo poore time humare saath hi tha…

Shreya looks at Daya and then goes and stand behind door….She starts roaming and looking at her mother…After one hour when Daya starts moving then Shreya followed him….

Shreya:Sir Thanks….

Daya turns and saw Shreya looking at him n teary eyes…

Daya:Shreya thanks kyun aunty mere liye maa samaan hai main unke liye itna to kar hi sakta hoon…

Shreya:Phir bhi sir aap itna gussa the tab bhi aap ne mere liye…

Daya:Tumhare liye maine tumahre liye kuch nahi kiya Shreya main hota kaun hoon tumhare liye kuch karne waala…Yeh haq to tumne khud mujhse cheen liya…

Shreya:Sorry Sir I know aap hurt hue hain lekin main kya karti agar main shaadi ke lye manna kar deti to mumma ki haalat kharaab ho jaati…

Daya:Tumhe kya lagta hain aunty ki mujhe fikar nahi hain Shreya lekin jo tumne kiya uske liye main kya kahoon agar ek baar yeh baat mujhse keh di hoti to shaayad main tumhare saath kuch hone hi nahi deta…Lekin tumhe to mujhpe bharosa hi nahi main kya boloon…

Shreya says nothing just gulp each of his word as if she is ready for any punishment…

Daya:Shreya maine kitna poocha ek baar tum ishaara bhi de deti to bhi sab theek ho jaata lekin nahi tumhe to kissi ki sunna hi nahi hota…

Shreya:Daya sir I am sorry main pareshan…

Daya:I think tumhe jaana chahiye Shreya Aunty uncle ko tumhari zaroorat hain…

Shreya:Aapko nahi…

Daya:Nahii hogi tab bhi tumse umeed nahi rakhunga jaao yahaan se…

Shreya hurted by his word move from there….Daya moes outside as he is moving towards his van suddenly someone hit him at head and laughs badly….

**So end this chapter here I don't know kaisa hain I hope you enjoy I will try to post next chapter soon par waada nahi kar sakti collage waale do din ki chute dete hain itna kaam hota hain writing ka time hi nahi milta I think next chapter after 18 hoga tab tak inhi se kaam chalaayiye…**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter**

**Happy diwali to all of you may god bless you all…**

**Now next chapter:**

At last chapter Daya is hitted back by someone….

They took him towards a cottage and binds his hand after half an hour Daya starts getting conscious…

Daya:Shreya ye theek nahi kiya tumne main kabhi maaf nahi karunga tumhe kabhi nahi…

Goon:Le yeh to unconscious state mein bhi sirf Shreya ka naam hi leta hain…

Boss:Isse hosh mein laao kaise bhi…

One of the man put a glass full of water on Daya's face…He opens his eyes and shock to see his hand bind up

Daya:Kyun baandha hain mujhe kholo…Aur kaun ho tum log…Shreya Abhijeet kahaan hain sab…

Boss who is standing backward…

Boss:Aree yaar meri fiancé hain ho gayii kahii tumhe kyun itni taqleef ho rahi hain…

Daya:Siddharth tum ye kya badtameezi hain…

Siddharth:Abhi tak to maine badtameezi ki hi nahi naa tumhare saath na tumhari uss Shreya ke…

Daya:Shut up Tune Shreya ko chuaa bhi to tujhe to…

Daya starts trying to freed himself…

Siddharth: Koshish mat karo Daya itni asaani tum yahaan jaa nahi sakte aur chinta mat karo tumhare liye tumhari Shreya koi bhi kurbaani dene ko taiyaar ho jaayegi…

Daya:Matlab kya hain tumhara…

Siddharth:Chalo aaj main sach tumhe bata hi deta hoon Daya Shreya yeh shaadi apni maa ke liye nahi kar rahii thi pata hain kyun kar rahii thi…

Daya:Kyun?

Siddharth:Tumahre liye…

Daya:Mere liye kyun?

Siddharth:Kyun ki uss acp ko pata chal gaya tha ki hum tumhari jaan lena chahte hain humare gang ka aim hi tumhari maut thi Tabhi unhone yeh plan banaya…

Daya:Shreya ne mujhe yeh sab bataya kyun nahi pata nahi baaki sab abhi uske saath kaisa behave kar rahe honge…

Siddharth:Mahaan banne ka shauq khamakh itni problem ki kya koi kissi se itna pyaar kar sakta hain ki uske liye apni zindagi andhere mein daal de ek criminal se shaadi hahaaha….Lekin ab usse yeh shaadi karni hi hogi aakhir main usse pyaar karta hoon…

Daya:Teri yeh chaal kabhi kaamyaab nahi hogi main Shreya ko sab bata dunga ki tu kitna girra Aadmi hain sab jaan ke bhi uski zindagi barbaad nahi hone dunga…

Siddharth took a heavy box kept at side and just throw at Daya's head blood starts oozing from his head…

Siddharth:Yahaan se baahar jaayega to kuch karega na…Tu yahaan se baahar nahi jaayegi ab dekh teri Shreya ko tere liye kitni parikshayn deni padhti hain…

Daya:Ek baar bas mujhe yahaan se nikal jaane de Siddharth tera to min vo haal karunga jo tu kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta…

Siddharth:Aadmi log tum isse sambhalo tab tak main apni mother in law ka jaa ke haal chaal leta hoon kyun Daya bye nahi kahoge mujhe…..

Daya turned his face and siddharth moves from there…

Daya PoV:Hey bhagwaan yeh kya kiya tumne Shreya saari taqleef akeli jhelti rahii aur mujhe kabhi ehsaas hi nahi hone diya itna sunaata raha tumhe ek baar kuch bol deti…

Here at hospital Shreya taking care of mother…

SF:Beta ab tu jaa aur araam kar hum sab hain na teri maa ke saath…

Shreya:Nahii Papa main yahii rahungi please mujhe force na karo…

Abhijeet:Shreya Daya kahaan gaya hain usne kuch bataya kya…

Shreya:Nahii sir mujhe to kuch nahi bataya ghar gaye honge…

Abhijeet:Nahii Shreya Daya ka phone to hospital gate pe hi tha ghar gaya beach pe dekha bureau mein kahin bhi nahi hain…

Taarika:Tum tension mat lo Abhijeet shayad kissi khabri se milne gaya ho…

Abhijeet:Haan par aisa hota to vo mujhe batata to aise to nahi jaata mujhe tension ho rahii hain…

Voice:Honi nahi chahiye…

Everyone look towards voice and saw Siddharth standing there…

Siddharth:I mean Daya bacha thore na hain aa jaayega…

Shreya look towards him and manipulate something…Everyone starts talking about Shreya's mother health…Shreya is constantly looking towards Siddharth after sometime she gusses something and move from there…

She comes out and starts dialing number trying to call someone…But suddenly Siddharth snatches the phone…

Siddharth:Kya Shreya Acp sir ko phone kar khel ka mazza kirkira mat karo…

Shreya:Matlab sach mein tumne Daya Sir ko…

Siddharth:Haan Aur agar Daya ko zinda dekhna chahti ho to chalo mere saath vahii jahaan Daya hain…

Shreya:Daya Sir theek to hain na…

Siddharth:Khud dekh lena…

Shreya moves with Siddharth at the place where Daya is….Daya's eyes is closed due to weakness…Siddharth with full force pushes Shreya towards floor….She directly goes and her head struck at Daya's feet…Daya opens his eyes…

Daya:Shreya tum yahaan…

Shreya saw blood oozing from his head…

Shreya:Sir aapko kitna khoon nikal raha hain aap theek to hai na zyada chot to nahi aayi…

Tears are flowing through her eyes she puts her handkerchief at his head…

Shreya:Sir ab main aa gayii hoon na ab aapko kuch nahi hoga aap bilkul pareshan mat hoyiye…

Siddharth goes where Shreya is standing and with full force once more he pushes her…She goes at other side…

Daya:Siddharth chod de usse…

Siddharth:Oye chup kar tujhe yahaan hum issliye nahi laaye ki tu humein bhaashan laaye issliye laye hain ki tu humari shaadi dekhe…Dekho Shreya sab cheez ka intezaam ho gaya hain mangalsutra sindoor sab bas ek cheez ki kami hain…

Shreya:Kya…

Siddharth:Havan kund…

Shreya:Matlab kya hai tumhara…

Siddharth:Matlab saaf hain Shreya dekho shaadi mein havan kund ki zaroorat to padegi hi kyun na Daya ko hi jala de aur shaadi kar le…

Shreya with full force slap hard at Siddharth face…And hold him by collars…

Shreya:How dare you himmat kaisi hui teri Daya sir ko itni si bhi taqleef dene ki…

Siddharth orders others goon to hold her…

Siddharth:Kya hain Shreya Daya ke liye mujh pe hamla ab tum dekho daya ke saath main kya karta hoon…

He orders others goon to split petrol at side of Daya…And going to burn matchstick but someone holds his hand…

**End this chapter here think aage kya hoga…**

**Thanks for reading…**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY DIWALI TO ALL MY FRIENDS this is a small gift for all dareya fans from me hope you like it…**

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thank you so much…**

**Now next chapter….**

Here Siddharth is going to throw burned matchstick at Daya Stick but someone holds his hand….

Person:Tum jaise insaan ki soch kabhi poori nahi ho sakti…

And the person slaps hard at his face…

Daya:Abhijeet…

Whole cid team enters and starts fighting with goons…Shreya somehow removes her hand with goons and rush to Daya's side…

Shreya:Daya sir aap theek hai na…

Daya:Haan Shreya main theek hoon haath kholo…

Shreya:Ji…

Shreya is going to open his hand but her head starts spinning at that time…

Daya:Shreya kya hua tum theek to ho na…

Shreya:Ji sir main…

As soon she completes her sentence she splits up…Blood starts coming from her mouth…

Daya:Shreyaaaaa….

Purvi rushes to Shreya side and hold her Kaavin moves and opens Daya's hand and leg…Daya rushes towards Shreya who has closed her eyes…

Abhijeet catches siddharth and moves towards Daya…

Daya:Shreya Shreya aankh kholo…

Siddharth:Nahii kholegi kabhi nahi kholegi jaanta tha ki tum log mujhe kabhi Shreya se shaadi nahi kare doge issliye zehar de diya maine isse agar yeh meri nahi hogi to kisiki bhi nahi…

Daya goes and punches hard at his face and starts beating him up…

Daya:Tu meri Shreya ko maarega mere jeete ji Shreya ko koi kuch nahi kar sakta kuch nahi…

Abhijeet holds Daya…

Abhijeet:Daya please leave him…Usse kaanoon sazza dega humein Shreya ko hospital leke jaana chahiye chalo jaldi…

Siddharth is catched by other cid members…And other officer moves to take Shreya to hospital…

Doctor:Aap log yahii intezaar kijiye hum dekhte hain…

Daya sits near seat…Tears rolling from his eyes…

Abhijeet:Daya sab theek ho jaayegi don't worry…

Daya:Abhijeet chahe iss gam se Shreya ubhar bhi jaaye lekin uss gam se kaise ubhregi jo maine usse diya hain…

Abhijeet:Sab theek ho jaayega boss…Tum apni dressing karwaa lo…

Daya nodded…

Daya:Boss tumhe kaise pata chala ki main vahaan hoon…

Abhijeet:Shreya aur Siddharth ki baat maine sunn li thi tab hi unka peecha kiya aur yeh sab ….

Voice:Shreya kaisi hain…

Daya and Abhijeet looks upward and saw Shreya's mom dad…

Daya:Aunty aapko araam karna chahiye…

SM:Main araam karoon meri bachi ki aisi haalat hain aur aap kehta hain ki main araam karoon ye kaisi baat hain…

Acp:Dekhiye sab theek ho jaayega…

SF:Kaise theek ho jaaye aapne waada kiya tha na ki aap humari beti ko kuch hone nahi denge to kaise yeh sab…

Acp:Main manta hoon humari galti hain lekin please aap shaant ho jaayiye sab theek ho jaayega…

Sf:Par…

Suddenly doctor comes outside….Daya and Shreya's parents rushes to him…

Daya:Shreya ab kaisi hain…

Doctor:Now she is fine aap log unhe sahii waqt par le aaye the…

Abhijeet:Thank god…

Daya:Kya hum usse ab mil sakte hain…

Doctor:Haan par aap mein se Daya kaun hain pehle vo hi unse milne jaayiye jabse conscious state mein ayi hain unhi ka naam le rahi hain…

Abhijeet smiles and puts his hand on Daya's soulder…

Daya:Main hi hoon kya main jaa ke mil sakta hoon…

Abhijeet:Haan zaroor aap nahi to kaun jaayega…

Daya blushes and moves to Shreya's room…She is sleeping…Daya puts his hand on her head…She opens her eyes slowly and tries to get up…

Daya:Leti raho jhaansi ki rani banne ki koi zaroorat nahi…

Shreya:Aap mujhse abhi bhi gussa ho…

Daya:Haan aur nahi to kya kaam hi tumne aisa kiya…Main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga…

Shreya:Daya main sach mein nahi chahti thi ki aap ko kuch ho issliye pareshani mein yeh sab karne ke liye ek hi baari mein haan kar di chaho to maar lo par mujhse gussa mat ho…

She somehow tries to sit….But suddenly losses her control…Daya holds her and hugs her tightly…

_**Dil mera har pal sunne ko **_

_**Ye bekaraar hain**_

_**Kaho na pyaar hain**_

_**Kaho na pyaar hain….**_

Shreya:I am sorry Daya sir…

Daya:Shhhh please Shreya mujhe aur sharminda mat karo main tumse gussa kaise ho sakta hoon yeh jaante hue ki tumne yeh sab mere liye kiya I am sorry Shreya…

Shreya:Nahii sir yeh sab maine aapke liye nahi kiya…

Daya seperates from hug but holds her tightly so that she does'nt fall…

Shreya:Humare liye…

And she places a kiss at his cheek…

Daya shocks with her kiss but hugs her tightly…

Daya:I love you Shreya…

Shreya:Love you too sir…

_**Milte nahi hum tum to phir bolo kya hota….**_

_**Milte nahi hum tum to phir bolo kya hota….**_

_**Sach boloon to apna khwaab na poora hota….**_

_**Kehta hain man apna Milan duniya mein yaad gaar hain….**_

Daya makes her sit comfortably and holds her hand and tries to find her engagement ring…

Daya:Ring kahaan gayii…

Shreya:Kaunsi…

Daya:Shreya tumhari engagement ki…

Shreya:Mujhe kya pata kahin girr gayii hogi…

Daya:Acha hi hain…

Shreya:Kya acha hain Daya sir kitni khoobsurat thi…

Daya:Arre yaar vo khoyegi tab hi to main tumhe ring pehnaunga na…

Shreya(unknowingly):Haan….Kyaaaaa

Daya:Will you marry me…

Shreya once more hugs him tightly…

Shreya:Yes….Zaroor…

Daya:Wah kya baat hain aaj bada pyaar aa raha hain barkhurdaar par…

Shreya:Aaata to roz hain luta aaj rahii hoon par mumma papa…

Voice:Jab ladka ladki raazi to kya karega kaazi…

Dareya looks at direction of voice…And saw the whole team standing…Shreya's mom dad comes forward…

SF:Aaj tak humari beti ne humare liye bahut kurbaani di hain to hum uski khushi ke liye aise rishte se manna kaise karte…

Abhijeet:Boss you are right Shreya is such a pure soul and no one could ever replace her in your as well as our life….

SM:Aakhir beti kiski hain…

Shreya hugs her mom dad and Daya took their blessing and after that starts going…

Abhijeet:Kahaan chale boss…

Daya:Vo main vo…

Abhijeet:Ab jo karna meri bhabhi ke saath hi karna and he pushes him towards Shreya and everyone moves from there….Daya losses control and falls his hand are at both side of bed and Shreya at mid their faces are inches apart…Daya is constantly looking at her…

Shreya:Sir kya aap khare honge…

Daya comes out of trance…

Daya:Oh sorry…

Daya sits beside her…And holds her hand…

Daya: I promise Shreya aaj ke baad tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga sorry Siddharth ne…

Shreya places hand on his lips…

Shreya:Jo ho gaya so ho gaya I don't want to discuss about it vo kal tha aur I know mera aane waala hain vo bahuut khubsurat mujhe bas vo enjoy karna hain…

They hug each other….

_**Do premi ek pagal kya karte hain bolo**_

_**Mujhse kya poochte ho apne dil se poocho**_

_**Maaloom hain humko tumhe kis baat ka intezaar hain**_

_**Kahoo na pyaar hain….**_

_**Kahaa na pyaar hain…**_

_**Kahaa na pyaar hain….**_

**End this story here hope you nejoy it thank you for giving your precious time to read it Thank you so much Love you all and yaa hope best for dareya…**

**I will try to fulfil other request also but I have very less time at 26 I have to go back to hostle and after that I will get holidays at January only so I will only try…**

**Thanks for reading…**

**And once again happy diwali…**


End file.
